ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smithing Guide By Nep
Category:Smithing Smithing Guide 0-100 Neptuna. .Carbuncle Version 1.0 - September 2011 Welcome to my Smithing Guide! Other guides have done an awesome job, but I've been wanting to write this post level 75 cap increase, since it has changed the game, but more specifically, has changed the availability of crafting items. What I try to look for as well is synths where you can double dip, whether it be skilling up two crafts at once, or reusing materials for several synths. Smithing has a few bright spots along the way for profitable synths, but it also has its' hurdles. Deal with those how you see fit, you'll have to get across them one way or another. That being said, along the way secure materials however you see fit based on your servers' price/quantity and let's get crafting!! One quick disclaimer, I don't factor in crystal costs for the most part when discussing npc'ing items. Procure them how you wish, but I've seen stacks of Fire Crystal go from 500gil to 4,000 gil in a matter of a few weeks, and back down again. Now that clusters stack to 12, it may be worth going out and farming up some, your choice though. 'Guilds' Open 8:00-23:00, closed on Northern San d'Oria (E-6) Metalworks (E-7) Mhaura (G-9) Al Zahbi (H-9) Guild Point NPCs Macuillie - Northern San d'Oria (E-6) Lorena - Metalworks (E-7) Item of the day can be found at Guild Pattern Guild Test Item 8-10 Recruit Xiphos 18-20 Initiate Aspis 28-30 Novice Bilbo 38-40 Apprentice War Pick 48-50 Journeyman Mythril Pick 58-60 Craftsman Darksteel Falchion 68-70 Artisan Bascinet 78-80 Adept Bastard Sword 88-90 Veteran Celata Skillup rates Skillups occur on both main and subskills independently. Skillups occur even if if your enhanced skill (natural + synth support + synth items) exceeds the cap. For any craft above your natural craft skill below 50: 6 or farther from cap: somewhere between 66% and 75% chance to skill-up on a successful synth 5 or less from cap: somewhere between 66% and 75% chance to skill-up on any synth, broken or not For any craft above your natural craft skill 50 or above: 6 or farther from cap: somewhere between 25% and 33% chance to skill-up on a successful synth 5 or less from cap: somewhere between 25% and 33% chance to skill-up on any synth, broken or not Skillups on breaks will not occur if your natural skill is beyond 5 levels from the cap, even if your enhanced skill is within 5 of the cap. Above 60, skillup increments are always 0.1. Below 60, skillup increments can be 0.1 or 0.2. For more info, the Source as found on BG. When crafting 6+ levels away from cap, I suggest trying Kitron Macaron. These have been shown to decrease your break rate, and supposedly increase skillup rate. Feel free to do your own research on the latter part, but I'm a believer! 'The Early Stages - Bronze' 0-2 Bronze Ingot * - Copper Ore x3, Tin Ore x1 Synth these to cap. If more are needed, your best bet is to just buy from the Guild. 2-4 Bronze Sheet * Bronze Ingot x1 Same as before, synth to cap, purchase from guild as needed beyond that. 4~9 Bronze Spear - Woodworking (18) * - Bronze Ingot x1, Grass Thread x1, Ash Lumber x1 This is optional synth, if prices are low and you purchase materials from the guilds, you cover your costs NPC'ing. Decent bridge synth for Woodworking if you left off at Bolts or Maple Table. 4-10 Bronze Scales * - Bronze Sheet x1 How many of these you make depends on what you want to for the next 5 levels or so. If your Alchemy is to proper level, you can make boltheads of your choosing to 15. If so, don't focus on these too much. Otherwise, make a few stacks of these for the next synth. 10-15 Scale Cuisses - Leathercraft (5) * - Bronze Scales x2, Cotton Thread x1, Leather Trousers x1 Cheap synth, break even if you can get the cotton for cheap from the guild. Also a good synth to double up with Leathercraft a viable sub-craft for Smithing you'll most likely end up taking to 60. Make Sheep Leather to cap (Level 2) then use this synth to get to 5. 10-15 Kaginawa - Clothcraft (29) * - Bronze Ingot x1, Manticore Hair x1, Grass Thread x1 Check your server for the profitability level on these. Ninja became popular (or they came out of hiding), and I made these before universal tools came out, so not sure how they stand now. I had better luck selling as 99 instead of toolbags. Either way, good way to get a few levels of Clothcraft, especially if your Leathercraft hit 5 before Smithing hit 15. 'The Iron Age' 15-20 Iron Ingot * - Iron Ore x4 Add your first zero. 50 gil ores just got replaced by 675 gil ores. Buy from Guild, if prices fluctuate in Sandy, you can head to Metalworks or Al Zahbi to check their stock levels. Make to cap, you'll need plenty of these down the road. Good news, after you hit 20 you can just buy these for the same cost of the 4 ores. 20-22 Iron Sheet * - Iron Ingot x1 Cap on these as well. You will need a lot. So much so I dropped 10k Guild Points early on to get the . 22-26 Iron Scales * - Iron Sheet x1 Using Ctownwoody's idea of synthing one of these, then making one synth of Makibishi to level 23 works. From 23-26, make these and stockpile them until the 30's. *The next four synths aren't great. This is the first hurdle you'll have to cross. Try to get to 30 here. 26~30 Steel Bullet - Alchemy (48) * - Firesand x1, Steel Ingot x1 These used to be the best bullets for Corsair, and they used to not drop from campaign, and I used to have people request me to make these for them, which was great. Now, not so much. If you have the Alchemy level, look and run the metrics on these, there may still be a market. 26~30 Iron Chain * - Iron Ingot x2 I don't recommend making these, at least not for 4 full levels. Chains can be HQ'd at high levels, and you won't have a use for this in your immediate future. I have, however, been in need of these on several occasions, especially with Guild Point items. Check AH, there may be a small market you can nail for a level or two. ~31 Iron Finger Gauntlets * - Iron Scales x2, Cotton Thread x1, Leather Gloves x1 Uses 2 Scales and NPCs for the price of one! Wish it was reversed, but it's not :/ ~31 Tuck - Goldsmithing (8) * - Mythril Ingot x1, Silver Ingot x1 This used to be a crazy idea to synth this up until the Sept '11 Update. Mythril Ingots on Carbuncle were, and have been for a long time, 5-8k. With the release of Conflux 8-11 in Walk of Echoes and a popularity increase in Voidwatch, these have plummeted to less than 2k. You're probably going to NPC these for a 1k loss, but they are used as an adventuring fellow upgrade weapon, so if you can unload some for a good profit, it wipes away that loss making this plausible. 30-35 Iron Cuisses - Leathercraft (5) * - Iron Scales x2, Cotton Thread x1, Leather Trousers x1 If the Tuck synth works for you, great. Save your scales for here and burn through them. If it's after the servers come back up or there isn't a lot of people leveling up on your server, NPC these to the guild and you can make a small amount of gil here. Worst case you're close enough to break even to not notice. 35-36 Steel Sheet * - Steel Ingot x1 Ingots are 3.5k from Mhaura Guild on a good day. Turning sheets into scales and attaching to armor is a smithing staple early on. These apply to that process. After a maintenance, Steel Cuisses are a good NPC synth. After a few weeks (or days) they become about a 1k loss synth, maybe a little more. You're a few levels off, but that's what you'll want to do with these eventually. If these make sense for you to make (i.e. sheets aren't cheaper/readily available on the AH) get a level or two here. If not, move on to the next synth. ~38 War Pick - Woodworking (6) * - Steel Ingot x1, Ash Lumber x1 Break even synth, cap on these. I'd recommend starting at 33 on these if the previous 2 synths don't work for you. 38-40 Steel Scales * - Steel Sheet x1 Buy/make the sheets for 3.5k or less and make the scales. Check AH too, there may be someone looking to unload these for cheap. ~41 Iron Mittens - Leathercraft (10) * - Iron Sheet x1, Lizard Skin x1 Synth. Npc. Get Leathercraft to 10. 41-47 Mythril Pick - Woodworking (8) * - Mythril Ingot x1, Elm Lumber x1 This used to be a great synth. If the ingots are around 2-3k on your server too, then it's now a GREAT synth. NPC's on average for about 7-8k. After maintenance these start out NPCing for 11k. Even if you buy the ores from the guild and make your own ingots for 6k, this synth is still the way to go. 47-53 Gorget * - Iron Sheet x1, Sheep Leather x1 You can get by NPC'ing these for break even. At the time I made these, they were going for 15k give or take on the AH so I dumped the 60 or so I made on a mule and sold them over time. Do what works on your server. 'The Darksteel Age Emerges' But those Iron Sheet's are still needed! 47-52 Darksteel Ingot * - Darksteel Ore x1, Iron Ore x3 Good bridge before Gorgets if needed. You will need these more than you'll want to if you're going to 100. Ores are readily available at this point in the game, and turning them into ingots can sometimes result in a 50% profit for you. Do as you please, but as this point only make a lot if planning to sell or you don't mind sinking a good bit of gil into your craft until a later date. 52-55 Steel Cuisses * - Steel Scales x2, Cotton Thread x1, Leather Trousers x1 Synth and NPC. If prices are in your favor (8k npc price), you'll make some gil. If not, you'll lose a little bit. *Now comes the second hurdle. Get to 60 and it gets better 55-56 Darksteel Claws - Bonecraft (14) * - Darksteel Ingot x1, Beetle Jaw x1 These NPC for about 5k. Run the math based on what you can procure Darksteel Ingot's for, if this makes sense for you squeeze out this level here. Steel Greaves are the alternative here, but I suggest these only if you have scales left over or can get them cheap. 56-61 Mythril Zaghnal - Woodworking (19) * - Mythril Ingot x2, Grass Cloth x1, Walnut Lumber x1 NPCs for 7k-ish. If you can get the 2 Ingots for that or less, make this to cap. Even if this costs more than the NPC value, you have a decision to make, and may just have to bite the bullet here. If that's the case, aim for the high 50's on this. ~62 Darksteel Axe * - Darksteel Ingot x2, Oak Lumber x1 NPC's for just over 10k. Run the numbers, if it works for you try to get to 60/61, no need to cap on these. 60/61-66 Nodowa * - Iron Sheet x1, Silk Thread x1 Make to cap. NPC in Bastok (Silver Owl) for best value. I started these at 56 since the other synths I listed didn't make sense financially at all at that time, and that's mainly why I got , you go through a lot of sheets here :) 66-67 Dweomer Steel * - Iron Ore x3, Swamp Ore x1 Dweomer weapons were cool for a week or so, not much of a market for these, but a bridge synth if needed nonetheless. *With the infusion of Synergy augments to Sky gear, these next 2 synths may have value for you. Woodoworkers will be in need of these NQ pieces when going for -1 gear, albeit they may sell slow, but profitable nonetheless. 67-68 Hara-ate - Clothcraft (49) * - Iron Chain x2, Iron Sheet x3, Sheep Leather x1, Silk Thread x1, Silk Cloth x1 68-69 Zunari Kabuto - Clothcraft (34) * - Copper Ingot x1, Iron Sheet x2, Silk Thread x1, Silk Cloth x1 67-73 Darksteel Pick - Woodworking (8) * - Darksteel Ingot x1, Elm Lumber x1 NPC's for 12k. Cap on these. If the previous two synths aren't worth the trouble, jump right into these. 73-74 Darksteel Subligar - Leathercraft (42) * - Darksteel Sheet x1, Tiger Leather x1, Linen Cloth x1 These NPC'd close to break even for me depending on how much I paid for the sheets. Sell a few on the AH to wipe away your total loss, cap on this. 73/74-76 Durium Ingot * - Durium Ore x3, Darksteel Ore x1 Back in my day, we had to make Karimata Arrowheads both ways, up a hill, in the snow, with newspaper for shoes!! It was a bad synth when woodworkers actually made Kabura Arrow, even worse now that they don't. But I digress... These are very popular in Synergy. The most viable synth in this level range in my opinion, so cap out on these. Durium Sheet may also be an option here, however as I write this I am unsure of their level cap. If it's 78 or so, those may be worth making, too. 76-79 Karimata Arrowheads * - Iron Ingot x1, Tama-Hagane x1 I don't suggest these. There's only one way I know to make gil off of these. I have a Woodworking mule to 100, I can farm Ram Horns in Abyssea - La Theine and can NPC Kabura Arrow for some profit. We're @ hurdle #3 so I'll list these. 76-78 Darksteel Harness - Leathercraft (45) * - Darksteel Sheet x3, Tiger Leather x2 NPC's for about 10k. I'm crazy right? Yeah, my LS thinks so too. I list this because these sell (slow) for 50k on Carby. That's enough profit margin that if you're able to unload say, 2-4, you can cover the loss for a bit. 78-82 Troll Bronze Sheet * - Troll Bronze Ingot People used to fight mobs in ToAU areas, I swear they did! They don't anymore, making these hard to come by. If you get your hands on some of these, turn into sheets, and store them for later. 78-83 Darksteel Nodowa * - Darksteel Sheet x1, Silk Thread x1 These suck too. Well, could be worse I suppose. Can try to desynth it, didn't work out well for me, I suggest just NPC'ing, sink some gil into your craft here and move through the levels. 'The Adaman Age' If you're reading ahead in this guide and you're serious about Smithing 100, I highly suggest your start storing Adaman Ore on a mule. They used to go for 30k each easily, now they're about 2-3k on my server. You'll need a lot, and making ingots yourself should be cheaper than buying them off the AH. Molybdenum Ore while you're at it, too. This next combination is Ingot > Sheet > Ingot > Sheet until 85. 83-85 Adaman Sheet * - Adaman Ingot x1 83-90 Adaman Ingot * - Adaman Ore x3, Iron Ore x1 Save your sheets and save your ingots for the most part. You can decide what you want to do with them later. If the ingots sell for profit, can always unload some to keep the coffers full. 90-91 Molybdenum Ingot * - Iron Ore x3, Molybdenum Ore x1 91-92 Molybdenum Sheet * - Molybdenum Ingot x1 On Carby, Moly Ore's fell to 4-5k each on the AH (Down from 300k!) Take a 5k Ore, add 3 more Ore's for 1.8k, get 2 synths worth, and you can NPC the final product for 8k? Yup. Hope your server is like mine and these are in this price range, it's a godsend synth for this level. ~92 Adaman Scales * - Adaman Sheet x1 I add these because it makes me laugh. Scales are not used for anything in this game, not another synth, not a quest, nothing. I made a few just to NPC, but I don't remember for how much they went for. If you're getting the Adaman Ore at the price I listed above, this is actually not a huge loss if Molybdenum Ingots don't make sense for you. Avoid if possible, save your sheets for later. 92-94 Adaman Chain * - Adaman Ingot x2 Make to cap. You'll use this later for Cursed Hauberk. 92-93 Cursed Sollerets - Goldsmithing (?) * - Adaman Sheet x1, Adaman Chain x1, Brass Ingot x1, Thick Sollerets x1 I'm listing these because of Synergy augments for abjuration gear again. These feet, if augmented right, are amazing for Beastmaster. Could be an opportunity for you to make a Chain, then a pair of these, and sell them for profit. 94-96 Januwiyah * - Januwiyah -1 x1, Troll Bronze Sheet x2 Make these if you were able to make the Troll Bronze Sheets earlier. If not, proceed to the next synth. 94-97 Relic Steel * - Relic Iron x2 Drops from Dynamis - Beaucedine and Dynamis - Windurst. Since Dyna was revamped in 2011, the NPC value of the Iron itself was reduced, so the AH price should be low with little alternative for dumping these. Put that Adaman Ore mule to work and store up on these too! NPC the final product, sell a few of them for any Amanomurakumo or Kikoku upgraders out there. 97-99 Imperial Wootz Ingot * - Khroma Ore x2, Iron Ore x1, Wootz Ore x1 Time was, this cost about 1 million to make. High risk little reward. Today it would cost me 13k to make. Used for Salvage Body upgrades. Simple enough to get these two levels. ~99 Wootz Ingot * - Rosewood Lumber x1, Steel Ingot x1, Wootz Ore x1 Simply listing this as an alternative. Really no end use other than for the Bravura and Mjollnir upgrades. Today I could make this for about 6k and NPC it for 4k. 2k loss @ level 99 isn't all too bad if Imperial Wootz Ingot materials are light on the AH and you're getting anxious to finish. Path to 100!! You have a few options here. THIS, is a lot better than it ever was before. I chose to Break synth my way from 99-100, same as I did for Woodworking. If not familiar with this, it's where you have your main craft within 5 levels of the crafting cap, and a subcraft significantly lower than cap, forcing you to break the synth (farthest you can be away is 15 levels. I left Goldsmithing at 47 for this part). You can still gain a skillup for your main craft since it is within the 5 level limit for breaks. The reasoning behind this method is that the end result of the completed synth is worthless, wherein the materials to make it significantly outweigh any price you'll get for the item. In this case, it would be better to roll the dice and *hope* that when you break the synth, you don't lose the valuable materials. Artisan's Advantage and Fire aura in your Mog House will help with this process. 99-100 Adaman Gauntlets - Goldsmithing (60) * - Adaman Sheet x1, Gold Ingot x1, Darksteel Sheet x1, Mercury x1, Leather Gloves x2 Butachi, Culverin, and Adaman Cuirass all work for this method as well. 99-100 Adaman Kris - Goldsmithing (40~45) * - Adaman Ingot x1, Gold Ingot x1, Deathstone x1 If you don't have Goldsmithing high enough for the other synths, here is another option. It's not listed on the wiki, but this does have a subcraft of Goldsmithing. If you want to break synth this, you'll need Goldsmithing around level 32 or so, maybe a few levels earlier than that. If you decide not to break it and just synth it, it NPCs for 9k so you can factor the loss and go for it! Congratulations on reaching 100! It took some time but hope it was worth it~:P I recommend having Leathercraft and Clothcraft to 60 as sub crafts, Goldsmithing as well. Personally I feel it's nice to have all of them to 60, never know what you may need, and those sub crafts will be useful for my next section... '100-110' To be added later. 'Smithing & Synergy' To be continued...